Patients with obstructive sleep apnea experience repetitive hemodynamic oscillations during sleep. This study will examine nocturnal hemodynamics and sympathetic activity in OSA patients and normal volunteers both awake and while sleeping. By manipulating the experimental situation, the study hopes to distinguish the contributions of arousal, exygen saturation, and respiration to the cardiovascular changes that occur in patients with OSA.